Getting Drunk and Forgetting What Happened (Kiyoshi X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: If there's one thing that she hates about herself is that she's too forgetful. She just drank a couple of beers, got laid for the first time and bluntly told the guy that she forgot everything. Now, she wants to find that guy and she can't even remember his name. Was it Kyoya or Kyohei? Well, she'll find him. Eventually. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Kiyoshi Teppei. Well, FF told me to 'unleash my imagination' so I'm doing it: unleashing my imagination. **_

_**A/N: It's been so long since my last one-shot. This one's for ireadtoomuch96. I hope you'll enjoy this. I hope Kiyoshi's not too OOC here. Well, as for the plot… I was thinking a lot about college these days so…**_

_If there's one thing that she hates about herself is that she's too forgetful. She just drank a couple of beers, got laid for the first time and bluntly told the guy that she forgot everything. Now, she wants to find that guy and she can't even remember his name. Was it Kyoya or Kyohei? Well, she'll find him. Eventually._

* * *

The booming sound systems playing some crappy pop songs welcomed Kiyoshi as he stepped in the front door. He was in some frat party that he's not even interested in joining, much more attend this party. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He winced when the music became louder, almost shaking the walls of the house.

He smiled at the senior member of the said frat and proceeded to find a quiet corner where he could stay quiet and just... observe people having fun. Well, drinking a lot of liquor to lose your sanity for the whole night and get a head-splitting head ache the following morning was not his definition of fun.

Kiyoshi was forced or rather he forced himself to attend this party because two of his best friends, Hyuuga and Riko, who are apparently dating each other, went out because it's Friday. Who the hell stays in their dorm room to study on a Friday?

After graduating from Seirin, he and Hyuuga took entrance exams on various universities and they ended up going on a university, still in Tokyo and agreed to be roomies with each other. Riko ended up going to a university far from them and the two always spend their free time with each other, leaving him left alone.

So, this is his current sentiment. He also wants to get a life, you know? Socialize with new people and make new friends. But he didn't expect to make friends in a room filled with drunken people who might not even remember him the following day.

He sighed and flopped down on the high chair in the kitchen's counter. He ended up going in the kitchen where nobody hangs out except for few people occasionally dropping by grabbing a new round of drinks.

After a few minutes of doing nothing and just staring at a wall full of the frat's alumni, Teppei decided to go back to his dorm room and go with his original, boring plan: to study on a Friday night.

He was about to get moving when as if on cue, his phone vibrated from his pocket, indicating a message. He fished out his phone and raised an eyebrow when he saw who just texted him.

_From: Hyuuga_

_'Don't go back to the room. It'll be occupied.'_

_Received 11:30 P.M._

He almost snorted when he finally understood what his friend meant. He didn't bother to reply, guessing that it won't be even read. It really sucks when you know that two of your best friends are having fun with each other and you're just sitting on some party, feeling out of place but you can't do something about it. Not that he wants to join Hyuuga and Riko. Good heavens, no. He just wants someone to talk to right now.

Well, since he's at a party, might as well join the crowd. He doesn't like to drink, but he can handle his booze pretty well. He made his way to the people grinding with each other, carefully passing by them, when a man suddenly thrust out a cup of beer in his face.

"Dude, you look like you're not having fun yet. Here, take this," the man slurred when he handed him the beer and he had no choice but to take it.

"Take this too. You'll probably need it." Something has been slipped on his free hand. The man clasped his shoulder before leaving him on his own, tripping in the process. He looked at his hand to inspect what the drunken man just gave him and almost covered himself in embarrassment. Oh, god, a foil packet in a shape of a square with a protruding circle in the middle of it : a condom.

He quietly slipped it on the back pocket of his jeans and drank almost half of his beer. Might as well drink some if he wants to talk to somebody here. He sat on the vacant couch and focused on his drink. Hyuuga will have to thank him tomorrow. Damn that guy.

Somebody left a bottle of unopened tequila on the coffee table. He eyed it, contemplating if he should take it for himself throughout the night. Yes, he could handle a couple of beers but he never tried such things like tequila before.

Oh, what the hell. He can take it.

Okay, he was wrong. He seriously can't take it. By the time he consumed half of the bottle, he mind became fuzzy and everything around him became disoriented. This was the worst decision ever.

He rested an arm above his eyes to calm him down a bit that he didn't notice someone sat beside him. Kiyoshi jumped in his seat when he felt somebody trying to pry off his arms.

He quickly scooted away from the intruder, clenching his teeth when his sudden action brought pain in his fuzzy head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." A loud voice, trying to overlap the roaring music spoke to him. He slowly turned to the person and was surprise to see a girl. She doesn't look drunk either.

"Yeah, no problem. You just surprised me a little," he laughed to prove his point and studied the girl's face. Despite of the dim lighting hovering above them, he didn't have any difficulty looking at her, especially her eyes. It's a mixture of brown and yellow, hazel by the looks of it that stood out.

"Are you enjoying this party? You seem to be alone?" The girl speculated, looking at him.

"Well, my dorm room is currently unavailable and I thought, it wouldn't hurt to socialize with new people so here I am."

The girl laughed loudly, throwing her head and clapping her hands as if he had said something funny.

"Sorry," she was still recovering from laughing, wiping the corners of her eyes. "That's quite a funny reason for showing up here. Oh man, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's [Name]. Nice too meet you...?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei," he smiled. Looks like he's not going to be alone after all.

[Name] smiled back at him, "Well, Kiyoshi-kun, you won't be alone this night. Let's talk."

* * *

They stumbled inside the moment the doors opened. Their bodies still pressed against each other. How did they end up in [Name]'s place, neither of them cared. Their minds were too disoriented to think with all of those beers and the half bottle of tequila that accompanied them throughout their talk.

The only thing [Name] can remember from all of it was laughing with Kiyoshi over those silly things they talked about together and she just found herself staring at his lips and she got the sudden urge to kiss it and she did. Kiyoshi seemed to like what she did because he answered to her kiss right away and right now... Well, they're here.

They cut their kiss abruptly, gasping for air, looking at each other's faces. She noticed that his hair was messier than before; his bright brown eyes were a few hues darker than normal and his clothes, crumpled due to their constant shuffle.

Damn, he looked hot. To be honest, she just went to the party because she wanted to have some fun. Drink a few beers here and there, but she never intended to be drunk, until she stumbled upon him. He was the only one sitting in the couch with a bottle of tequila as his company. By the looks of it, a freshmen like her too.

She broke their kiss again and lead the way to her room, fumbled when she opened it and went back on the man behind her. Unlike every boy whom she dated in high school, Kiyoshi was surprisingly gentle the way kissed and held her.

They both fell back on the bed, bouncing in the process with [Name] straddling Kiyoshi. She tilted her head to deepen their kiss and ran her fingers through Kiyoshi's soft strands.

His hands were caressing her face. She moaned when he languidly sucked on her tongue. She closed her eyes and let her senses take over her brain. She felt hot all over her body and the need to take off all of her clothes was increasingly becoming apparent. Her face was already damp with sweat but neither cared.

Kiyoshi suddenly flipped their positions and instead of kissing her again, his lips strayed over her ear. He mumbled something incoherent and proceeded to tentatively lick the shell of her ear, earning a shiver from her. Deciding that it was making her feel good, he continued it and moved at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He whispered, "You smell nice," before kissing it and licking a strip on the place where he kissed and lightly bit on it.

[Name] bit her lower lip in earnest, trying her very best to contain the noises she's about to make. Hell, she didn't even know (until now) that she could emit those kinds of noises. They sounded so... erotic.

It seems like her muffled moans only fueled Kiyoshi when he placed kisses all over her shoulder, finding that certain spot that could make her moan out loud. When he finally did, she blushed beet red. She was lucky her flat mate was out for the weekend.

Kiyoshi chuckled above her; his gentle laugh gave her butterflies on her stomach. "[Name], you really sound cute. I wanna hear more," he cheekily declared, beaming at her like a kid and leaned on her again for a kiss.

Despite of his odd cheery state, his actions were much different from it. The way he kissed her was so sensual and left her with longing to taste his lips again. God, she doesn't know if it's just the booze working at the moment but she came to a conclusion to just feel and enjoy this moment.

His actions were very slow and he seems to take time, never leaving a certain spot on her body unless he got a reaction from her, and by reaction, her squirming on his touch and crying out to him.

When Kiyoshi accidentally brushed his calloused hands on the insides of her thighs, she involuntary laughed, causing the latter to look at peer at her with confused gaze.

"Shit, don't go there, it's ticklish." Her voice slurred at the end as she closed her thighs, avoiding Kiyoshi's hands to go there again.

With the information she had just given, he smiled at her slyly like he was planning to do something and slowly spread her thighs apart. It gave her hint of what he's about to do but she was too late to react because of her sluggish state.

He mercilessly tickled her weak spot and roamed his hands to find more of it. Yes, it's very weird but what the hell. They were drunk and the very random transition of their situation from that heated make out sesh to this out-of-the-blue tickle time was ignored.

She tried to stop him from tickling her further but apparently, he couldn't be stop. Man, the guy sure has large hands. The idea of getting some was slipping out of [Name]'s mind when Kiyoshi replaced his hands with his mouth.

It didn't make her laugh any further, because godammit, who would have the guts to laugh when searing lips were currently pressed on your bare skin. Somehow, he managed to get rid of her blouse leaving her in her bikini string-laced bra (which she totally was embarrassed for. God, she knew wearing this wouldn't be a good idea).

He eyed him with pure amusement written all over his face, which was a little unfair. The dude's still fully clothed while here she was, two fabrics down until she's in her birthday suit. She hopes her panties are not that skimpy as her bra.

He let out a chuckle and ran his hands down to her smooth stomach, her breath hitching. Okay, she'll admit she's sometimes act to brusque for a girl, enough to be judged as a very wild woman, but she was still pure and untouched. Innocent. Well, probably not that innocent.

[Name] was soon deduced into a moaning mess the moment Kiyoshi actually went down on her. Oh God, this was so embarrassing in so many ways but she never felt this good. When she opened her eyes, the pleasure still lingering on her body, she gaped at the glorious body of Kiyoshi Teppei. As expected, the man has a very delectable body. She bit the corner of her lower lip and looked at him with want. She has never actually wanted someone like this before. Is this because she's drunk?

Her gaze travelled lower and- oh my god!

Holy shit. He was actually stark naked in front of her. His nether region was standing proudly in front of her and brought a blush on her face. Out of embarrassment, [Name] shut her eyes close to prevent her eyes from wandering to that area again.

She heard Kiyoshi laugh once more. Seriously, who would laugh in midst of almost having sex? She can feel his breathing inches away from her face as he urged her to open her eyes, slowly, making sure that she'll be able to control her damn eyes from roaming again. She was immediately faced with his droopy eyes and his lazy smile directed to her.

"You don't have to do that, you know," he tilted her head to the side and claimed her lips, delving his tongue to find hers. She can savor the bitter taste of the tequila from his tongue, their breaths uneven, and hearts erratically beating right off their chest from how intense their kissing really is. Their bodies practically rubbing, intensifying the heat coming from them.

[Name] was feeling feverish. Not in a sick way but in a good kind of way. They broke the kiss hesitantly, like neither of them wants to stop kissing the other because it just feels so great.

Kiyoshi gently parted her thighs, his hands holding both of her knees gingerly. Though she was more flushed than ever, she stopped herself from closing her thighs.

"Ready?"

She smiled at him with ease; the booze suddenly took over her mind once again, gaining confidence. She was always ready.

* * *

Warmth. It was the first thing [Name] felt when she woke up. Of course, it was followed by an immense pain on her head. It felt like a screwdriver was drilling holes in her head with an unheard screeching sound that she couldn't rid of.

Still, the chaos in her mind was overruled by the warmth that's enveloping her. It was drawing her, lulling her to sleep some more. That warmth was unusually sturdy and it felt like it has it muscles all in the right places.

Wait. What? Muscles? So the thing she's been hugging was not a pillow all this time? What the heck.

She cautiously opened her eyes. The ray of light seeping through her familiar room (thank heavens she's in her room), it was supposedly always tolerable, but due to her apparent situation, instead of greeting her into another day, it blinded her, yet giving her another head-splitting headache. She was having a hangover.

A grunt escaped her lips when another surge of pain shot through her head. What would her mom say if she found out she's been getting drunk during her first year in college?

She almost forgot what she's supposed to do when something stirred beside her. It was the warmth she's been finding out where its source is. [Name]'s eyes popped out when she realized that it was certainly not a pillow or a blanket that's been enclosing her all this time. It was a very muscular, naked man.

Holy shit. What kind of stupid thing did she do last night that it came to this? Is she naked too? She peeked under the sheets and the color in her face drained when she found out that she was naked too. Fuck, she just lost her v-card whom she didn't even know. Thinking about what happened last night would bring headache, so she'll do that later.

She was thinking of ways to escape talking to this stranger. Maybe, if she was careful enough she could tip-toe her way out of the place, bring out some cash and her phone and just go back again at the end of the day. He won't even stay here for too long if nobody's around, so maybe her plan will work out.

Or maybe not. She was too late. He was already rousing from sleep and he was too damn strong for her to flee from him. Shit, this is going to be very awkward.

His arms tightened around her waist. She can smell his scent, due to her being so close. He smelled so earthy but with a tinge of... Is that fabric softener? He felt so homey that when if she wasn't panicking and actually remembers that she spent her whole night with this guy, she'll decide to never leave her bed for the rest of the day and just cuddle with him.

But unfortunately, she doesn't remember a single ounce of memory she spent together with this man currently in her bed. He was considered as a stranger to her.

" Hmm, morning," a rough voice, still thick with sleep greeted her. Shit, he woke up.

"M-morning." How will she explain that she doesn't remember him? What the hell was his name again?

"So..." an awkward silence followed him. They were still hugging each other. Thank goodness they're not looking at each other; otherwise it would be more awkward than ever.

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

He just asked her to have breakfast with him. How would she explain that she doesn't remember him? Moreover, should she join him for breakfast? Ughh, this is harder than studying for the upcoming prelims.

Instead of answering his question, she quietly detached herself from their tangling legs and brought the blanket to cover her chest securely.

[Name] took a deep breath. She can do this. Might as well tell him bluntly than be all smiles in front of him pretending, "Umm... Look, I'm really sorry but I don't... I don't remember you."

She decided to take a look at him, to check if he's okay. When she turned around, she almost swore she just saw a puppy. Damn, it's as if the guy has imaginary ears of a puppy and a tail. He really dejected. His eyes were looking downwards, his thick eyebrows scrunched together, and his lips pressed into a fine line. Is he even aware of what he looks like right now?

"Oh, o-okay" He stayed motionless for a second and then quickly got out of the bed, never even bothering that he's naked. He found his clothes in disarray and hastily put them on.

They stared at each other, the awkward tension rising again. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt and she just stared back at him unsure of what to do. This is really just awkward.

As if saved by the bell, his phone rang, indicating a message, she was hoping someone will just call him. That way he would just skid out of her apartment and they would just pretend that this never happened.

His brows furrowed when he read the message and muttered a curse. Looks like missed an important meeting. "Ah... So, I'm gonna go now. Last night was... g-great. Bye," he stuttered and his face was turning red by the second. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded and watched him scurry off and tripped over something during his way out of the place.

Okay, this never happened.

* * *

Kiyoshi felt really bad. He was hoping that maybe they could get along with each other after that night. He may be drunk but he remembered everything that happened. From her suddenly kissing him in the midst of the party to their heated make out that eventually lead to something more. But all of his hopes were thrown out of the window the moment he woke uo when she admitted that she didn't remember anything at all. Everything went downhill after that. Thankfully, Hyuuga texted him otherwise, he would have spend another hour standing there, thinking of a way how to get out of there.

He briskly walked towards his shared dorm room with Hyuuga. As much as he doesn't want to tell this to him, he needs advice because possibilities might happen.

He was greeted by Hyuuga and Riko sharing breakfast and by the looks of it, they spent the night together. He sat down on the corner of his bed and stared at the opposite wall facing him.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Riko, the first one to notice his unusual quietness. Hyuuga eyed him, adjusting his glasses to observe him better.

"Oi, Kiyoshi. What happened to you? Do you have a hangover?"

He should tell Hyuuga what happened. Well, forget that Riko will also hear what he'll say. They've been friends for how long anyways. "Yeah, a little. Don't worry it's not that bad."

Hyuuga snickered, "Yeah right, as if. Idiot, just make sure you're up until afternoon. We have to visit Seirin since we don't have any cla- what the hell is your problem? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hyuuga, ihadsexwithasomeonelastnight," he muttered, keeping his voice down as much as he could. Ahhh, this is so embarrassing.

"Huh? Whaddya say?" Hyuuga tilted his head in confusion, while Riko gaped at him, her jaw hanging. In a matter of second, she recovered and slapped Hyuuga's arm.

"Holy shit, Teppei. You got laid?!" she exclaimed and looked at her boyfriend with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Woah, what? Kiyoshi got laid last night?" Hyuuga smiled at him knowingly. "So who's the girl? Man, I never thought you had it in you, seriously."

"Uhh, I- look, she forgot everything that happened, I even invited her to eat breakfast. I don't know if she's telling the truth- Ahhh, Hyuuga, what should I do?"

"Hey, don't sweat it. If she really didn't remember anything, just give her time. If she's interested in you, she'll find a way to see you." Riko handed him a cup of brewing coffee and grinned. "You really like that girl, huh?"

"I-I guess so. But will that work? I mean, we don't know anything about each other except our names. I'm nit even sure if she still remembers my name," he took a sip from his coffee and almost spit it out the moment he tasted it.

"Eurgh, is the coffee's too bitter!" Kiyoshi complained and got up from his seat to find water.

"Of course, Teppei. It'll help you get rid of your hangover."

Despite of what Riko said to him, she smirked at him and Hyuuga tried to cover the smile forming from his lips. Tsk. Those guys.

* * *

Her nails raked his smooth back as he thrusted continuously inside her. She bit her lip trying to contain the moans that's about to escape from her lips as waves of pleasure hit her. Their bodies in sync.

[Name] unceremoniously woke up from her sleep, panting heavily. This was going on for a couple of days already. Glimpses of the night she shared with Kyoya- wait, was it Kyohei? Anyway, glimpses of that night kept haunting her sleep and she'll always end up like this: awake in the middle of the night, her loose shirt and boxer shorts suddenly too cramped for her body that she'll always end up taking a cold shower.

She might deny it every time, but she knows what she wants.

Ahhh, it's been also distracting her. Every day, she'll always end up with those big circles under her eyes and despite her friends telling her she studies too much, they would never know the real reason behind those sleepless nights she's been experiencing. They would never know that she's sexually bothered by a guy she's told off because she forgot everything they did when they were drunk.

How would she even find him? All she knows is that they go to the same university. That's all. Damn, why does she have to be so forgetful? She can't possibly check every student in the university, besides what if he doesn't want to see her again because she told him off?

[Name] sighed. She can't get any sleep now that she started thinking of him again. She took her phone beside her pillow and started to open her contacts, hoping in vain that maybe... just maybe, he left his number there.

How will she ever find him?

* * *

Almost three weeks has passed since that incident and Kiyoshi is starting to lose hope in finding [Name]. Yes, he does remember her name.

Well, it's only fair that he won't have the possibility to find because he's not diligently searching for her. He just took heed of Riko's advice, but now it all seems so intangible.

He's got to set his priorities in order first, because prelims are coming and majority of his time is spent on thinking over [Name] for hours.

He was heading to the library to study. Maybe if he sees students studying, he'll be in the mood to study too, because he really needs to.

The sound of various papers rustled and being turned filled the whole vicinity and student quietly murmuring to each other, avoiding any noise. He searched for a vacant seat and found one located on the corner, a table for two and the other seat was occupied by someone.

He walked towards it and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the person, "Uh, excuse me is the other seat taken?"

The girl didn't even bother to look at him, "No. Go ahead."

He mumbled thanks and immediately sat on the opposite side and brought out his modules to study. He started to work and found himself immersed, being influenced by the vibe the library gives.

His concentration was broken when the girl on the opposite side cursed harshly and he can feel her gaze boring holes to his face as she cursed again.

"Damn. Oh, fuck." That's it. Why does she keep on cussing?

Tearing his eyes away from his book, he looked up, "Uhm, is there any pro-"

The words were stuck on his throat and he can't seem to speak because his tongue felt like it has been tied.

For the past weeks he asked himself, 'what are the odds of finding her in the university or maybe bumping into her?' Considering the population of the students residing in the university, it was a 1 out of 100 situation (plus the fact that he always chicken out to visit her in her place).

Who knew he could find her here in all places?

As soon as she saw surprised recognition dawning on his face she cursed again, "_Holy shit_, it is you."

Her mouth was left agape and she sat still in her seat, staring at him like the unbelievable has just happened. Well actually, it has.

"[Name]?" While she stared in awe, he didn't know how to react.

"Oh my god, you remember my name. Is it Kyoya or Kyohei?"

Kiyoshi almost did a face palm. So she wasn't just pretending when she said she forgot everything. She even forgot his name.

"It's Kiyoshi, actually. Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Oh, right. Sorry," she smiled sheepishly at him. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Ahaha, yeah," his laughter died and they were being pushed on the familiar awkward air again. They were silent for a moment. The only difference was [Name]'s eyes never wandered anywhere. It was fixated on him, while he was looking anywhere but her.

"Hey, I remember some stuff we did on the party," she started and leaned closer to him. "Including the time when we were at my room."

Kiyoshi blushed at the memory but continued to listen.

"Do you know how much sleep deprive I've been since that rather gauche good-bye we did?" Her stare at him intensified. Kiyoshi cringed. He got the feeling that she was a straightforward kind of person, but their conversation sure did escalate on a different level.

Since she was being honest, maybe he'll join her too, "I've been trying to find you."

They were like a couple who had a fight and now they're patching things up. She grew quiet and then slightly slammed her balled fist on the table.

"You could've gone to my apartment, you know. My roommate doesn't mind."

"I was finding the right time." He just hopes she'll bite his lame alibi.

They ran out of the things to say to each other, seeing that this wasn't the right place to talk, especially that they might have been a little loud become the librarian is glaring at their direction.

"Hey, listen. I want to hang out with you more. Are you free this weekend?" He can't believe she was asking him when it's supposed to be his job to ask her out.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'm allowed to go to your apartment now?"

"Of course. Here," she grabbed his notebook and scribbled something on the clean page. "Let's keep up with each other, yeah?"

He can only nod as she packs her things away, mumbling about having her next class in five minutes. When she was done, she looked at him skeptically and when it looked like she made up her mind she leaned in close at him and closer and closer until their lips met, softly brushing.

It only lasted for a second and she got up from her seat, leaving him dumbfounded. His eyes followed her and she smiled at him.

"Laters."

_**Reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated. **_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
